The Haunted House In Haddonfield, Illinois
by CherrieBlossom73
Summary: When Jean and her girlfriend Jasmine are looking for a new home, they come across an old house in Haddonfield. Little did they know that it was haunted.
1. Chapter 1

It was an old beaten down house that apparently hadn't been sold in years. Windows were darkened with years of dirt and dust, a step was missing from the porch stairs, the porch itself was old and probably creaked by now. The silent neighborhood hissed when the wind blew and leaves started to fall from the trees, showing the start of Autumn. Nobody was outside the small, quiet town of Haddonfield, Illinois. The only sound besides the wind was an unscathed, midnight black Honda driving down the dusty road.

"See anything?" Jasmine Smith asked her girlfriend, Jean Andrews. Jasmine looked at the old houses as she drove slowly down the street. Jean clicked her teeth as she observed the houses. Her cerulean eyes landed on a white, almost dilapidated house.

"Stop!" Jasmine slammed on the breaks and looked at Jean in confusion.

"What is it? Are you feeling sick again, sweety?" She laid a hand on Jeans shoulder, thinking moving so quickly wasn't a good idea anymore. Jasmine and Jean decided to get a place together outside of Chicago, they've only been together six months and were really close. Jean had gotten sick on their drive to Haddonfield, they had had to stop at a hotel until she was able enough to move.

Jean poked her finger at the window, pointing at the house with a red "for sale sign" on the leaf, covered lawn. Jasmine shrunk in her seat to look at the house. Her face distorted in displeasure. It was a nice house, looked to have two floors and an attic. But the place was ugly, it looked like the porch would collapse if you laid a toe on it.

"It's a little..." Jasmine didn't know the right words to describe it. It looked like an old, antique haunted house.

"Awesome!" Jean smiled widely as her eyes landed on her girlfriend.

"I was gonna say depressing."

Jean frowned, sad that her girlfriend didn't feel the same way she did."It's not that bad. It just needs a little work, we have enough money for that. Once we fix it up a little bit it won't look so depressing. It's really cheap, too."

Jasmine shrugged. It was cheap. She saw the price on the sign and thought it should be worth more but she guessed that the disfigurement of the house had to lower the price. It felt a little unusual for a house to be that much, though. She'd have to ask the real-estate person about it.

"Can we at least check it out? If we don't like it we can keep looking. Please?" Jean played with Jasmines long black hair and gave her puppy dog eyes. Jasmine hated that, she was so damn cute when she did that. She sighed.

"Yes! Yay! I love you!" She gave her a big hug and kissed her passionately, Jasmine smiling against her lips in adoration.

"I'll call the person once we're done," Jasmine mumbled before kissing Jean again.

"Done with what?" Jasmine just smiled and pulled Jean closer.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women stood inside the house just behind the door, looking around curiously. A kitchen laid to the left, with a staircase leading up to the second floor on the right. More to the right was an arch which led to the living room. The house was extremely dusty, having not been occupied in so many years. Old furniture laid around in various places in the house, covered in dusty cobwebs.

"Come this way." The realtor said, motioning her hand towards the kitchen. The couple followed, one hand held firmly in the other. The kitchen was fairly wide, lots of space, enough counter room to work with. The oven would have to be replaced, so would the refrigerator.

"This is the kitchen," the realtor stated,"it has enough space for a table and enough room to work your way around. Now we shall go upstairs." The Realtor started to walk towards the stairs. Jasmine's face was scrunched up in disgust.

"This place smells," Jasmine wrinkled her nose.

Jean squeezed her hand," Don't worry, I'm sure it'll go away once we move in."

"If we move in." Jasmine corrected.

They followed the realtor up the creaking stairs and down the hall into a wide bedroom. As like the rest of the house, the walls were white. There was a dresser with a mirror to the upper right of the room when you walked in, a window straight ahead.

"This is one of the bedrooms, spacey and a nice view of the yard. Across the hall is the bathroom." Jasmine and Jean followed her into the bathroom. The mirror was cracked and stained and the sink had some kind of gook in it with years of rust surrounding the faucet. The bathtub was the worst of it all. Old soap that was blackened with God knows what sat on the edge. Mildew covered the walls, the shower head was stained and rusted and probably didn't work. The tub itself was covered with gook that smelled like a sewer. Everything in the bathroom was either stained, rusted or both. The realtor scrunched up her pale face, covering her face so they wouldn't see. Jean and Jasmine hurried up out of the bathroom, not wanting to be in there any longer then the realtor did.

Jasmine couldn't hold it in any longer. "Blagh! This house is a fucking wreck! No wonder you're selling it at such a low price!" Jean looked at her in disbelief, Jasmine only shrugged.

The realtor tensed."Yes, it is indeed a mess. No one has lived in here for years. The last and only family that ever lived here was the Myers family."

Jean asked,"The only family?"

"The family died quite some time ago. You two don't know about them?" The woman looked back over her shoulder at them, eyebrow raised.

They shook their heads in unison.

She didn't say anything for a while, then she said, almost reluctantly,"The Myers were a very unfortunate family. Ms. Myers was a stripper, she couldn't get a real job and had to pay the bills somehow. Her boyfriend who lived with her and her children, was a deadbeat. Mrs. Myers had three kids, a girl, a young boy, and another baby girl." She stopped there, not wanting to tell the rest.

"So how come nobody ever bought the house after they died."

The realtor didn't say anything for what seemed like an hour. Finally she said,"Because the family that lived here was murdered."

The girls gasped. "By who? Did they ever catch the guy?" Jean asked.

"They caught him. Eventually. It took the police many years to find him, though. He broke out of the mental hospital to find someone, he searched for her until one night, on Halloween, he found her.

"Who?"

"The young boy, Michael, that lived here. He was looking for his baby sister, Laurie." She said, keeping direct eye contact with them as she spoke. She wasn't use to telling the story, yet it came off her lips so well. Lauren lived in Haddonfield all her life, and she was there that night. She didn't like being in the house, either. It gave her the creeps.

"Di-Did he find her?" Jean asked, scared.

The woman nodded. "Sadly yes, he did. When Michael was little, he killed his older sister, and his mothers boyfriend on Halloween when he was 10. He waited for his mother to get home, he held little Laurie in his arms. Ms. Myers put him in a mental facility and he stayed there for fifteen years. He eventually went crazy."

"Well no shit. He was locked up for fifteen years, who wouldn't go crazy?" Jasmine said.

"What happened to his mother and Laurie?" Jean asked.

Sighing heavily the realtor said,"She killed herself. Laurie was adopted by a family around the block. Fifteen years later, Michael came looking for her. He found her on Halloween. The police shot him and he died. Laurie killed herself soon after, joining her brother. He killed so many people, so many people."

"That's fucked up." Jasmine said, intrigued.

"And scary," Jean whispered, moving closer to her girlfriend. A noise sounded off in the distance upstairs behind them. Jean jumped and all three looked upwards towards the sound. Nobody said anything for some minutes.

The realtor cleared her throat and smiled nervously."So, uh, right. The tour, there are two more bedrooms this way." The girls followed, Jean wasn't so excited about moving into the house anymore. After hearing that story about the killer she had this creepy feeling about the house now. She didn't notice it before but it felt like somebody was watching her. When she turned around, nobody was there.

After seeing the rest of the house, the three women stood on the porch. The sun was slowly setting and there was a cold breeze in the air. The realtor locked the door and zipped up her jacket.

"So what do you two think?" The woman asked, walking down the old porch steps, being careful when stepping over the hole where the step should be.

"It's...nice.." Jasmine said, unsure of how to describe it.

"Yea..nice.." Jean agreed, still creeped out by the history of the house.

"Just so you guys know, all that happened years ago. Michael Myers is dead, everybody in the neighborhood has lived in piece since he died. Nothing will happen to you if you move in." Lauren reassured them, the wind blowing her long brown hair in her face.

"I don't know, what do you think, honey?" Jasmine asked Jean, who was staring at the house nervously.

"I don't know, either. I like it, I guess."

Jasmine nodded. After looking at the rest of the house, she decided she wouldn't mind living there. They could fix it up easily, and that smell would definitely have to go.

"I think we'll take it." Jasmine said, smiling at the realtor, who gave her a smile in return.

"Great. You'll have to sign a couple papers and I'll fill you in on everything and you're good to go."

Jasmine wrapped her arm around Jeans shoulder and rubbed it softly."Great, thank you so much."

"No problem."

"Um, one more thing." Jean whispered, looking back and forth between the house and Lauren.

"Yes?" Lauren asked.

"He is dead, right?"

The woman chuckled slightly, nervously. "Yes, Jean. He is indeed dead, you have nothing to worry about. You'll love the house, trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, set it down." Jasmine and Jean set the soft, velvet couch in the center of the living room. It faced the black, wide-screen TV that laid on a stand before a wooden table. They had cleaned up the majority of the new house, except for the basement. The two girls took one glance at it and decided they didn't need the basement. If they needed storage, they'd use a closet.

"How much more is left?" Jean asked while rubbing a sore shoulder. It was now 1 o'clock in the afternoon and they had been moving their belongings in since 11. With no movers, it was very hard work with just two people.

"Not much," Jasmine replied,"just the kitchen table and some boxes."

Jean gave a sigh of relief, feeling like she lifted enough stuff for one day. The two women set to work and ten minutes later, they were plopped down on the couch.

"Well I think the house looks pretty good. After you put some furniture in, turn some lights on and dust a little, it looks normal." Jasmine said, defiantly. She was rubbing her girlfriend's feet while looking around proudly at their new home.

"Mhm. I told you you'd like it, you didn't want to believe me." Jean said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and watched the TV. They had One Life to Live on, it was Jeans' favorite soap opera and she had to watch it everyday or else she went nuts. Jasmine wasn't too fond of soap opera's but since she loved Jean she didn't mind too much. But once the cable guy comes and hooks up the cable, she's done with Soaps. Jean can have the living room while she has the bedroom.

Jasmine scooted down more on the couch and laid her feet next to Jeans turned head. She turned her head towards the TV and closed her eyes, deciding to take a little cat nap before starting dinner.

A commercial came on and Jean groaned. "Aw, come on! That was a good part! Stupid TV." Jean grabbed the remote and turned the TV down a little, noticing that Jasmine was sleeping. Laying her head on the arm rest of the sofa she waited for her show to come back on, impatient.

As soon as Jean closed her eyes, she heard a creak by the stairs. Jean jumped up and looked. Nobody was there. She stared by the stairs for another minute before laying back down.

I guess that story about the family really got me spooked. I'm even imagining things now. Silly.

One Life to Live came back on and Jeans eyes immediately were glued to the TV.

Creak...

Jean jumped again, hearing the creaking sound louder then before. She could've sworn it was closer, at least a foot closer. It was louder, too. Jean looked around the living room and checked to make sure nothing was there. She peered over the couch and into the hallway through the kitchen, nobody was there, either. Taking a deep breath, she settled down, once more into the comfort of the couch. She remained cautious as she turned to watch the rest of her show.

"Aww! No! Don't end like that! Dammit!" Jean wailed at the TV. The next soap opera was starting, leaving Jean annoyed and impatient for the next episode. Jasmine groaned and tossed in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. Jean realized she was still sleeping and tried to be quiet. Her stomach growled and she decided to get something to eat.

Gently lifting her thin legs, she climbed over the sleeping girl and laid her feet on the padded carpet. Just when her feet hit the floor she heard a crash in the kitchen. Jean screamed and her arms gave out under her and she fell on Jasmine's legs. Jasmine abruptly sat up and looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" Jasmine looked at Jean, whom was looking towards the kitchen with a terrified countenance.

She pointed behind Jasmine, wide eyed and scared,"T-there's someone in there...There was a loud crash."

Jasmine looked behind her as best as she could without twisting her back in pain. The two girls listened in silence for any more noises. None came.

"I'll go check it out." Jasmine said. Jean got up off Jasmine's legs and hid behind her as she stood up.

Jasmine went towards the kitchen, cautiously. Reaching the arch leading to the hallway, she peered up the stairs. Her eyes scanned the upper hallway slowly, searching for any hint of intrusion. Positive that nobody was up there, she slowly moved towards the kitchen. Taking a quick glance back towards her girlfriend, who was backed up against the wall farthest from the kitchen with a baseball bat. Jasmine felt stupid for not taking a weapon with her.

Rounding to the left to look farther into the kitchen, she didn't see anybody. The floor squeaked slightly as she laid her back to the wall. Jasmine listened for any sound of movement but heard nothing. She poked her head in, slowly and cautiously as not to get hurt by anything. She didn't see anything in the kitchen except a big pile of pots and pans on the floor in a heap. Sighing heavily, she turned and looked a Jean. She was still holding the baseball bat, her hands were shaking slightly.

"You can calm down, now. Nobody's here."

Jasmine went to pick up the pots and pans. She heard Jean walking slowly towards the kitchen; she imagined her holding the bat up, wide eyed and swinging at a coat rack. She giggled slightly under her breath.

"Yep, just some pots and pans trying to escape." She said, hanging the silver pans back up on their hooks. She turned around and saw Jean glancing nervously up the stairs while trying not to tremble.

"Jean, calm down, it's fine," She took the bat from Jean and set it on the table.

Jean gave her a nervous smile,"I'm sorry, Jas. I guess I'm still a bit excited about moving here. I'm probably still half expecting my dad to barge in with his mouthful of threats."

Jasmine hugged her and rubbed her back, reassuringly."Yeah, I know. But he won't, he can't find us. Okay? Just forget about it." Jasmine kissed her forehead and smiled at her, sweetly. Jean nodded, feeling better.

"Hungry? I'll make us some tuna salad." Jasmine gave her a kiss on the cheek before going in the fridge. Jean talking about her dad made her a little nervous. Up until now she hasn't even thought about Mr. Andrews. Thinking about him brought bad memories to mind. It gave her the chills, the creeps, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach to remember just his face. And his face wasn't even the worst part of knowing him. Jasmine shivered and shook her head.

"Now isn't the time for that." Jasmine whispered hoarsely to herself.

"Say something?" Jean asked, perkily, coming up beside Jasmine.

"Nope, not at all, sweety." Jean kissed her neck softly and Jasmine tilted her head to the side for more access. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the tuna salad as Jean started sucking. Jeans arm slinked around her waist as she moved behind her, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Jasmine blinked hard as if to see through a dense fog.

Jeans lips moved to Jasmine's right ear and she whispered seductively,"Maybe we can have some fun tonight. Ya know, celebrate our new home and everything." She bit her ear softly and Jasmine jumped, tipping the bowl of tuna over but not spilling any. Jean giggled and backed away.

"I'm gonna go unpack a little, call me when you're done, babe." Jean kissed her cheek before retreating into the hallway and up the stairs. Jasmine righted the bowl and continued to make the salad. After hearing Jean go in one of the rooms upstairs, most likely their bedroom, Jasmine smirked to herself.

Tonight is gonna be a long night, Jasmine thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was just barely going down and shadows passed over the block where the new tenants just moved in. The neighborhood was quiet except for the soft hiss of a breeze. Trees continued to lose their leaves and the people would have to start raking their lawns soon. Inside the ancient house of the two lovely ladies that just moved in, all was quiet.

"Where should I put the lamp?" Jasmine asked, surveying their bedroom.

"Um," Jean was kneeling on the floor before a box, looking around the room. Their bed laid in the center of the room against the wall, which took up most of the space in the room. A dark brown, almost maroon dresser was in the corner beside the bed, and a full length mirror in the corner to the right. Since the lamp was a floor lamp, it had to go in a corner, but all the corners were taken. Jean bit her lip in concentration.

"Put it...put it by the nightstand on your side of the bed." That was really the only place left, besides next to the door and behind it.

Jasmine set the lamp down and plugged it in to the extension cord that ran underneath the bed and into the outlet on the opposite wall.

"I give, I'm done. We'll unpack more tomorrow." Jasmine fell backwards on the bed and sighed. They had been unpacking since she woke up, eating snacks and joking around here and there. All Jasmine wanted to do now was sleep.

She felt the bed sink in as Jean laid down beside her and started kissing her neck. Jasmine groaned in either, pleasure or annoyance. She had forgotten that Jean planned to celebrate their new home tonight. Jasmine couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Aww is my baby tired?" Jean giggled in her ear and nipped it softly, sliding her hand over her chest, making sure to brush her hand over her breasts, and tilted Jasmines head to the side. Jean kissed her girlfriends neck softly and climbed on top of her, kissing down her neck and down her chest. Jasmine groaned and ran her fingers through Jeans hair, forgetting her recent mood.

"Not anymore." Jasmine pulled Jean down and kissed her hard. When Jean was on top of her like she was now, Jasmine couldn't think of anything else but the present moment. It was only them two, swallowed up in a never ending time frame that allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Jasmine's heart swelled with the feeling of love, of being treated like a possession when Jean touched her the way she did. She loved it when Jean kissed her with everything she had, like her heart was hers only, like her body belonged to her and only she could have it. Jasmine loved Jean with everything she had, and everybody else could go to hell.

Jasmine lifted up Jeans tight, yellow t-shirt and kissed her soft, satiny skin. She felt her lips press against the top of her head in a kiss as Jasmine reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Jasmine rolled and flipped them so that she was on top. Jean gasped in surprise and smiled up at Jasmine, who in turn sucked Jean's left breast while fondling the other with her right hand. Jean moaned gently and ran her thin fingers through Jasmines long, silky hair.

Jasmine moved her hips against Jeans' and reached down to unbutton her pants. She pulled them down and Jean squirmed out of them, shivering when she felt cold air hit her bare thighs. Jasmine unbuttoned her own jeans, and without pulling them down, pushed Jean down and got on top of her again. Her lips slammed against Jeans in a hard, possessive kiss and Jean fought back with the same amount of force.

After a couple minutes of messing around with each other, Jean started shivering. Pausing for a moment, Jean noticed that the room temperature dropped lower.

"Are you okay, Jean? Are you cold?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

"Yea. I thought you turned the heat on?" Jean scooted back into her pants, welcoming the small amount of warmth they gave her. Even the pants were cold. She went to the dresser and pulled out a nice, long sleeved tan sweater that she bought last week. Jean rubbed her arms to try to warm herself up. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine, it is a little chilly, though." Jasmine got off the bed and buttoned up her pants," I'll go check it out." Jasmine walked out of the room and down the dark, slightly lit hallway. The old floors creaked loudly with a ghostly sound that filled Jasmines bones with a deep, sickening feeling. The deeper she went into the house, the colder it got. She went into the living room and looked at the thermostat. The temperature was at 52 degrees.

"What the hell?" Jasmine punched it up to 70 and waited till she heard the old heater kick on. The central heater rattled through the ceilings, it was like a chained ghost was wailing or crying. Walking back up the stairs, she felt the heat blowing through the dusty vents.

Jean was sitting on the bed, rubbing her forearms. She looked up at Jasmine when she walked in.

"The thermostat was on 40 degrees, I don't know why it turned off. I put it back up to 70."

"That's good," Jean yawned. Looking up, she saw a dark, manly figure standing in the doorway. Jean opened her mouth but couldn't scream, she tried to scream, to make some kind of alarming noise but nothing came out. Jean felt her chest go cold, her whole body for that matter, and she pointed behind Jasmine.

"Jean?" Jasmine whipped around but saw nothing. Just an empty doorway. She sat next to Jean on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Jean, what happened? Are you alright?"

Staring wide-eyed at the spot where something, someone was just a minute ago, Jean sat breathless.

"There..there was somebody there. It, he was standing right behind you." The cold, dark feeling that Jean felt a moment ago was gone now. The guy, the shadow, whatever it was, it was gone now. It was as if none of that just happened. Jean wanted to lay down more than anything right now.

"I think you're just still excited about today. With the moving and all. Nothing was there, sweety." Jasmine smoothed back Jeans hair with her hand and rubbed her back a little. Jean shook her head madly, like a little girl that didn't want to go to the doctor.

"No, Jasmine. Something was there." Jasmine looked back at the door then back at Jean. It was at that moment that a loud creaking sound echoed above them. In the attic. It was like somebody was walking up there, but back and forth on the same spot, slowly. Jean groaned loudly, scooting closer to Jasmine. Even Jasmine had to admit that that was a little creepy. But she wasn't scared, it took a lot more than some spooky sounds to scare her away.

"You're just tired, Jean. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"But.." Jeans eyes lingered on the spot where she saw it, and decided it was better to not think about it. Sleep was what she needed right now, and sleep she would. "Okay."

Jasmine changed into a silky, grey tank and sweats and climbed into her side of the bed. Already in sweats, all Jean did was climb underneath the soft embrace of the huge blanket and relaxed her tired muscles. She snuggled up to Jasmine, arm slung over her hip and head tucked under her chin, and closed her tired eyes. Jasmine kissed her head, whispered a soft goodnight and in minutes fell asleep.

Jean laid awake for a few minutes, trying to fall asleep. Just before falling into dream land, Jean noticed a deep, sharp feeling in her stomach that wasn't there before. She felt like she was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine found herself running down a street, crying and limping. She didn't know why she was running, she just knew that she had to get as far away as possible. From what? Jasmine didn't know nor care, she just had to get the hell out of there. It was dark out, street lights were on and people were inside, ignoring her cries for help. She felt blood gushing out of her open wound, her face and clothes were matted with dirt and her heart was racing.

Running and holding her left leg, she turned toward a house she didn't recognize but at the same time she did. she ran up the porch and banged on the door with the palm of her hands, looking behind her in the process. She saw somebody she knew, somebody who was trying to kill her. Jasmine couldn't care any less at the moment. She needed those damn kids to open the door!

"Tommy! Tommy! Open the door! Please, Tommy open the door!" She wailed, banging on the door as hard as she could. She turned around, he was getting closer and closer. "Tommy!"

The door opened and Jasmine ran in, shutting it and locking it. "Where's Lindsey, Tommy? Where is she?" Jasmine held Tommy by the shoulders, shaking him and crying in his face, worried to death about Lindsey.

"She's upstairs! She's upstairs! What's going on?" The litle girl, dressed in a princess costume, came down the stairs, wondering why everybody was screaming.

"Ahh!" Lindsey screamed at the top of her lungs, looking at the masked face through the glass window on the door. Tommy screamed in unison and Jasmine ushered Tommy and Lindsey upstairs.

"Go up the stairs, go upstairs!" She cried. They ran into the bathroom and Jasmine locked the lock and waited in the bathtub with the two kids. She hugged them to her as she tried to keep them quiet. Lindsey cried into Jasmine's stained shirt and Tommy looked at the bathroom door. Two seconds later there was a bang on the door, making them scream.

"It's the police, it's alright. Open the door." A voice said on the other side of the door. All three kids screamed at once.

"He's out there!" Jasmine screamed.

"No, no he's out there!" Tommy yelled.

Lindsey shook her head, crying,"He's out there!"

"It's okay, there's nobody here, unlock the door." The cop said.

Jasmine got up very slowly, cautiously,"Are you sure?"

"Yes, nobody is here."

Jasmine walked towards the door with extreme caution.

"No, no, no." Lindsey said.

"Don't open it." Tommy said, reaching for Jasmine. Jasmine started to reach for the lock, terrified beyond imagining. Blood suddenly splattered on the opposite side of the door and everybody screamed. Jasmine walked back in terror and prayed he couldn't get through the frosted glass door.

A fist went through the door and the glass broke into pieces. A giant, over-towering man stepped through the hole in the door and went to grab Jasmine. Jasmine cried out and backed away towards the bathtub. The man grabbed her and put her over his shoulder and carried her out of the bathroom. Lindsey and Tommy reached for her but the man already had her.

Jasmine kicked, screamed and cried but it was no use. Leaving the house, Jasmine's head was banged across the wall and she was knocked out. The man carried her down the street, not caring if anybody saw.

Jasmine woke up, head foggy and hurting like hell. Her vision was blurry for a minute and then it cleared. She jumped back, noticing a blond haired kid was standing in front of her. He was standing there, arms at his sides, staring at her blankly.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked, simply, holding back the tears.

The kid didn't say anything, just kept staring at her. Jasmine tried to figure out where she was but she had no idea. She had never seen this place before, a room with missing walls and no floor that smelled like it was rotting. She had no idea where that guy was, and for the moment she was glad he wasn't there. He freaked the hell out of her.

"Get out." The kid said. Jasmine looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Get out." Jasmine looked around, half glad, half scared. She really wanted to leave but then again that guy might be out there, waiting for her. She started to herself up, but her arms betrayed her and she fell back down. She cried out in pain and tried again to no avail.

"Mommy won't like it if you stay in our house." The kid said, continuing to stare at Jasmine.

"I'm trying!" She cried, trying to get up again.

"No," the kid shook his head, blond hair swishing from side to side,"our house. You moved in, now move out." The kid said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Jasmine just stared at him, mouth ajar.

"Our house..." Jasmine repeated to herself, thinking. If her new house was the kids house, then that meant..."Michael?" His facial expression didn't change, it remained blank. "Did you use to live there?"

He shook his head again,"Get out. Leave or you'll be sorry."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Leave me alone!" Jasmine screamed, exhausted. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to go home.

"Leave or you'll be sorry." He repeated. Jasmine started crying. Her head pounded furiously and she screamed, the pain unbearable.

"Leave or you'll be sorry." The kids words kept repeating in Jasmine's head. She felt dizzy and nauseous and she felt herself fall back. Everything faded into black, the words of the kid repeating in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Sleep was horrible for Jean. She had nightmares all night long, she tossed and turned. She barely got any sleep. Twice Jean woke up in a cold sweat, shivering from the cold even though it was nice and toasty under the blanket. She shot straight up in bed, eyes opened as wide as they possibly could, sucking in a huge gulp of air like she was under water for too long. She felt suffocated, she was hot and cold at the same time, her head hurt.

The first time Jean woke up from her nightmare was because she was being chased by some unknown person. It was dark, there was a light fog all around and Jean found herself in a maze. The maze was made up of large, towering hedges that seemed to be as thick as concrete. The air was damp and cold, Jean shivered in her sweater and sweats. If she knew she was going to dream of some place cold, she would've put on warmer clothes.

Jean tried to find her way out of the maze, turning to the right sometimes and to the left other times. She tried to keep calm as she looked for an opening, but the fog got thicker and thicker, making it harder to see. Jean started to get scared that she'd never find her way out of the seemingly never-ending trap. Jean thought she heard something in the direction from where she came from but dismissed it. Nobody else could be in the maze with her. That was crazy. Getting tired, Jean slowed down her pace, getting frustrated.

Why the hell am I here, anyway? Jean thought. It made no sense that she was in a maze. Nor did it make sense about how she got here, either. All Jean wanted was to go to sleep and dream peacefully. But she ended up here instead.

Jean thought she heard footsteps somewhere behind her. She quickened her pace, not wanting to find out if anything was actually here with her. The maze seemed to go on forever, Jean was out of breath ten minutes into it. After a couple more turns she thought she was going in circles. But she wasn't sure, everything looked the same.

Making turns she based off instinct and pure hope, Jean heard a noise. It was constant and soft, like something hitting a surface. She stopped to listen.

Pat..Pat..Pat..Pat..

They were footsteps. And they were moving in her direction. Fast. Heart rate increasing, Jean broke into a jog, making random turns, not paying attention to where she went. The footsteps seemed to get closer, heavier. Jean felt her heart in her throat, tears stung her eyes as she ran into an unknown destination that she hoped would be freedom. It was difficult to turn while running so fast, because that meant slowing down. And slowing down meant she would get caught. Deep down inside, Jean felt that if she did get caught, it would be over.

She would die.

Jean fought the urge to cry out, to scream for help. Who would hear her? The person following her would, no doubt. Tears ran down her cold cheeks, she prayed to God to help her get out of this alive. Jean didn't know what was chasing her, but at the same time she did. It was like she knew the person, but never actually met him. Like how your friends talk about somebody they know but you never really met them. Yet, at the moment, Jean didn't care who he was, as long as he didn't get her.

As long as he doesn't get her.

Jean rounded a bushy corner and stopped dead in her tracks. The fog had cleared away a little but it was still cold and wet. Sweat ran down her face and back, her breath came in short, raspy gasps as she stared at the figure that stood 10 feet before her. The footsteps were gone, there was no other sound but the mans shallow breathing and her own.

Jean could've sworn she knew him, yet she never saw him. He wore a navy blue jumpsuit, it was covered in dirt, grime and a bunch of other germs Jean couldn't think of at the moment. What looked to be old, black boots covered his feet, and his hands were cut, scarred and red. The unknown guy wore a mask, a snow white mask with thin brown strands of hair that stuck out around the top in a mess. It had the two blackest eyes Jean had ever seen in her life. Looking into them was like looking into a black hole in the center of the universe. It was something about the eyes that scared Jean out of her wits. They were as deep and dark as the bottom of the ocean, they were dead. Soulless.

The way the man just stood there, head tilted slightly as if observing her curiously, freaked Jean out like crazy. Those dark eyes just stared at her, they were attacking her. Jean didn't know why, but all of a sudden she had a strange urge to get out of there. Fast. The man must've sensed this or read her mind because he started walking towards her. Slowly, calmly.

Jean turned and ran the other way, back the way she had come. She ran as fast as she could, as hard as she could. She cried out as tears blurred her vision, she tripped over something she couldn't see and panicked that he would get her. Crying madly, she pushed herself up off the cold, wet grass and sprang forward into a run again. Footsteps echoed in the distance, not too far behind.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Jean screamed at the man, which she knew was hopeless even before she said it. She still had to try.

Jean rounded a corner and ran straight into the guy that was supposedly chasing her. He was a good two feet taller then she was and she stared into the dark, mysterious holes of the mask.

"Please..." Jean backed away very slowly, scared to make any sudden movements. "Please..." The tall figure just stared at her, mute. Looking down, Jean noticed that he now held a knife in his right, scathed hand. It shined through the misty fog.

Jean kept backing away, all the while staring at the man. Suddenly, he raised his arm that held the knife and brought it down as if to stab her.

"No!" Jean cried out and took a step backward in panic. The next thing she knew she was breathless, awake and alive, in her bed next to her girlfriend.

Shocked, terrified, confused and completely overwhelmed, Jean ripped the blanket off her. That sent a cold breeze over the bed and she shivered but welcomed the cold. Her body was covered in sweat, as was her pillow. She looked at the alarm clock on the table next to Jasmine; 2:46am. Somehow, Jean was hoping it was later. She didn't want to sleep anymore but she was exhausted; like she hadn't slept at all.

Laying back down, Jean tried to forget her nightmare. She couldn't, he was stuck in her head. She remembered every detail of her dream, and she hated it. She looked over at Jasmine, sound asleep. Jean moved some hair out of her face and was grateful she wasn't having any nightmares. At least Jasmine could sleep peacefully, she hated it when Jasmine was upset. If Jean could take her place, then she'd do it in a heartbeat. That's just who she was.

Curling up next to her girlfriend, the drenched girl sighed and closed her eyes. She blocked out the images that threatened to invade her mind, and this time they stayed away. But they didn't for long.

When Jean woke up the second time it was from another bad nightmare, this one was something else. It wasn't as scary as it was disgusting in every way possible.

Jean wasn't in a maze this time, thank God. Now she was in the house, her house. It was morning, and a lady was cooking breakfast. Jean was a bystander, she was watching from the corner of the kitchen but the family didn't see her. There was a lady with long, wavy blond hair, and a pale, skinny body. Jean guessed she was in her 40's. An old guy with a broken arm in a blue robe sat at a kitchen table. The table was covered in a bunch of garbage, old food, and other stuff Jean couldn't make out.

"Judith can you go upstairs and get your brother please." The lady asked the brown haired teenage girl when she walked in. Jean assumed that was the lady's daughter. She wore a tight, orange tank top that barely covered her torso. Her hair was shoulder length and curly and she appeared to have her mothers' straight nose and eyes.

Judith poured a bowl of cereal and said,"Why do I have to get him?"

The blond, seeming stressed, slammed a plate down and said,"Because I said so, Judith!" Judith mumbled something Jean couldn't hear and when upstairs. Jean saw the setting flicker and fade out into white. She blinked and found herself in the bathroom upstairs. Someone was knocking on the door and a kid was washing something in the sink.

"Hey, freak! Mom said come down stairs." Judith screamed from the opposite side of the door.

"I can't hear you! Ahh!" The kids voice was muffled by a clown mask Jean noticed as she moved closer to the sink. Looking down, Jean saw that the boy had a small, bloody knife in his hands. Jean gasped and backed away, almost tripping over the bathtub. The boys head whipped around and seemed to stare at Jean. The mask smiled at her, mockingly, knowingly. The boy turned around and began to walk slowly towards Jean, knife pointed at her.

Jean backed away and right before he swung at her, she fell backwards into the tub. She expected to hit the bottom of the tub hard but she didn't. Instead she just kept falling, a sea of blackness surrounded her and she looked up towards the surface. The mask was looking over the edge of the tub, staring down at her with that smile on its face.

Jean got a head rush, her voice didn't allow her to scream out. It was like she didn't have a voice, all she could do was open her mouth but no sound came out. As she fell into the unknown darkness, scenes changed from one to the next. They only lasted for a couple seconds then switched to the next one. Things showed up that Jean had never seen before, never thought or even heard of before.

Jean saw a young kid in the same mask that the guy was wearing in her other dream. He had a silver kitchen knife that was streaked with blood and was walking. He slashed at something, it was a girl, Judith. Jean could hear the screams that must've gone on, she felt the poor girls' pain.

The scene changed and this time it took place in the kitchen. The kid was there again, it was the kid from the bathroom. He had the clown mask on, and he had a metal baseball bat. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at a guy that was eating a sandwhich. The kid went up to him, lifted the bat and swung at the back of his head. Jean flinched when she saw the guy twitch and fall to the ground. She watched in complete terror as the kid beat the guy with the bat as hard as he could. She saw blood splatter everywhere, the guys head was covered in blood and his eyes were closed. The poor guy twitched for a couple seconds and then stopped. The kid didn't stop, though. He beat the guy as hard as he possibly could, and Jean reluctantly watched it happen.

Jean was grateful when he stopped, finally. It was sick the way he stood there, staring at him with his head turned to the side, observing him. Like it was interesting, exciting to watch the dead guy lie there on the floor. Dead. The scene changed again, but Jean didn't want to see anymore. She wanted to puke her insides out, she wanted to go to sleep and not dream at all!

The guy that was sitting at the kitchen table was taped to a chair. His eye's were closed but Jean saw his chest moving so he must be sleeping. The kid was looking down at him, this time he pulled his mask up and Jean saw his face. The kid had dark blue eyes, like his mom. His face was really pale, like snow and he had puffy cheeks. At first glance he looked like a nice kid, but Jean knew better then that. This kid wasn't normal. Something was wrong with him.

Jean didn't want to look but felt something keeping her eyes on the scene, as if somebody was holding her eyes open. The kid lifted the kitchen knife, now coated in his sisters blood, and held it underneath the mans throat. Jean cried out but there wasn't any sound. The knife slid across his throat and blood spurted out in all directions. Jeans stomach quenched, she felt it coming. She opened her mouth and gagged, pushing out nothing but air. Her stomach hurt from pushing and she tried to breathe.

Tears ran down her cheeks in agony, this was torture. Why was she seeing this? How can she see this? Who are these people? Then she felt something click in her mind. She knew who these people were, it was on the tip of her tongue.

Another scene came up of the kid sitting on the porch steps with a baby in his arms. He hugged the baby to him as he cooed it to stop crying. Jean noticed the porch but it didn't register in her mind.

"Michael?" She heard someone say. A blond lady, the mother, ran up to the porch and the scene faded away.

Jean jolted awake in bed, eye's as wide as possible. Jasmine was sleeping like a baby on her side next to her, and out of the corner of Jean's eye, she saw something white. She turned her head and saw a ghostly woman in white smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7

A lump blocked Jean's voice from screaming out. She sat there aghast in her bed, drenched in sweat, staring at the woman in white. She just stood there staring at her with that smile carved on her face, as if she were a statue. Her long, wavy blond hair tumbled down over her shoulders. Her hands were clasped together in front of her as she stood stone still. Black eye shadow was heavy around her eyes, which made them look much bigger. Jean thought she looked familiar but at the moment she couldn't think clearly enough to remember where she saw her.

"Did you like our memories of our family?" The woman asked, tilting her head to the side.

Jeans lower lip trembled like a scared little girl facing a growling dog. She knew this woman, she just saw her, in her dream. It was Ms. Myers. How was she here? She died a long time ago.

Jean swallowed the lump in her throat and asked,"D-didn't you d-die..a long time ago?

The lady's smile widened,"It wasn't that long ago, dear. Ten years ago."

"W-what do you w-want?"

Ms. Myers walked towards the bed, Jean stiffened. Ghosts couldn't hurt you, right? Jean glanced at her girlfriend, hoping she'd wake up for some random reason. But Jasmine continued to snore softly.

"What do I want? A lot of things really." She stopped next to the bed and looked down at Jasmine. Her expression was unreadable as she stared at her. Ms. Myers reached out, as if to touch her, but seemed to think about it and retracted her arm.

Not knowing what kind of answer that was, Jean asked,"Wh-why did your son kill your family?" Jean held her breath, unsure if asking the mother of a psychopath a personal question was too much.

"Why? Well who knows why? Maybe he didn't like our family? Maybe he was mad at them? Maybe he just felt like picking up a knife and stabbing them? Maybe he was possessed by an evil spirit and started murdering people? Who knows?" She tilted her head to the side, just like her son did. That creepy, psychotic smile spread across her face as she stared at Jean. Jean shivered in her bed, feeling the temperature go cold in the room.

Jean didn't know what to say to that. Why did she ask anyway? What do you say to that kind of reply? "Oh, well then, that's interesting. Want to go watch TV?" No, that's definitely not what someone would say. What did she want? Why was she here? Jean didn't know.

"I love what you did with the house. It looks much better without the cheap furniture and useless people in it." Jean quirked an eyebrow, what did she mean by that?

"What do you want?" The woman's presence was freaking Jean out, she thought she was going crazy. She wished Jean was awake to prove she wasn't.

"Didn't we already establish that?" Ms. Myers turned and gave Jean a hard look. Jean swallowed, her throat was dry.

Ms. Myers walked around the bedroom, examining the objects in it. Somebody stopped in the doorway, making Jean squeal in fright. It was another blond haired woman, but this one looked younger and more haggard. Her expression had a stone look to it and her smile was even more psychotic then Ms. Myers'.

"You see," Ms. Myers began,"you're in our house." She turned around and stared at Jean, expressionless. The girl walked over to the bed and somebody followed behind, a kid. Michael. He looked the same as he did in her dream, but his mask was pulled up and his face was visible. Another guy walked in, slowly, with the same mask as the guy wore in Jean's first dream.

Jean pushed herself further against the bed board, more terrified then before. The mother walked and stood at the foot of the bed, arms at her sides. Michael stood next to the girl at the side of the bed. The guy walked over and stood beside Ms. Myers. They all stayed quiet, like their tongue's were cut out.

"Get out! Go away! This is our house now! You died, you don't live here anymore!" Jean shouted at them. Her fear was getting the better of her.

Ms. Myers seemed to be unaffected by Jeans outburst, her face remained impassive. "Oh, you talk back," The woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, shaking her head,"your mother didn't teach you manners, I see. You never talk back to your mother. Right, Michael?" The guy next to Ms. Myers nodded his head in agreement, as did the kid. Jean realized, confused, that the guy was Michael Myers but older.

"Laurie, you see, had to learn the hard way, though. Didn't you, sweetie?" Ms. Myers walked up beside the girl, Laurie, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Staring at Jean, Laurie nodded, smiling widely."But in the end, she joined us. Now we are a family again."

"Please just leave us alone!" Jean cried. Maybe this was just another bad nightmare. There couldn't be ghosts of the Myers family in her bedroom, talking to her. It wasn't real, ghosts weren't real.

"We're real, sweetie. It's time for you to accept reality." Ms. Myers said, evidently reading Jean's thoughts. Jean just cried harder, wishing they would all go away. Wake up, wake up, wake up!

"Aww, why are you crying?" Ms. Myers tilted her head, innocent eyes staring at Jean as if she really didn't know why Jean was crying. Was this woman mad?

"Yes, I am mad. You see, you've upset my children. You are in their home and they don't like that."

"It's not your house anymore...you're dead...you're not real..." Jean whined into her hands, sniffing and crying quietly.

Ms. Myers clicked her tongue again,"Hmm. There you go again, denying reality. Just another stupid person in the world. Well don't worry, you'll be one less person in the world soon enough. And Jasmine." She said in a conclusive tone. She walked away from the bed and towards the door. Both Michael's and Laurie turned around to follow her.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked, terrified.

Ms. Myers stopped and turned her head, face blank."Don't worry. You'll know soon enough if you don't leave this house." With that said, Ms. Myers walked out of the bedroom, fading into the wall across the hall. Michael, younger Michael and Laurie followed, leaving no trace of their presence.

The two women woke up just as tired as they were when going to bed, maybe worse. They slept in and were still tired. Both women laid in bed, not talking just thinking. They were both thinking about their dreams, wondering if they were real or just a figment of their imagination. They laid in bed for quite some time, pondering over what to do.

"Jean?" Jasmine said, quietly. She was on her back, looking up at the ceiling, eye's distant.

"Yeah?" Jean laid on her side, hands together underneath her head.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Jean tensed.

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah, spirits of dead people. Do you believe in them?"

"Um..I suppose so." After what happened last night I do.

"What do you think makes them stay here? Like in the human world?"

Jean had no idea where she was going with this. Did she have the same dream I did? Did she dream about ghosts, also? Jean didn't want to ask, too scared that it might actually be true.

"I don't know." Jean wondered that, too. Why were the Myers family still here? What'd they want?

Turning on her side and playing with Jeans' hair, Jasmine asked,"Jean do you like it here? If you don't you can tell me, I won't get mad." Jasmine had to ask that, part of her was actually scared by these ghosts. Leave or you'll be sorry, the kid had said. He sounded like he meant it, too.

Jean switched sides and faced Jasmine. Jasmine looked haggard, like she didn't sleep last night. Jean thought she was sleeping, she appeared to be passed out. Jasmine also looked a little worried, like something was bothering her.

"The house is nice..." Jean said, trying not to think about the ghosts.

"But do you like it here?"

"...I guess..."

"Babe," Jasmine tilted Jeans' head up to look at her,"tell me."

Jean looked at Jasmine, debating on whether to tell Jasmine about her dreams or not."I like it. Do you?"

Jasmine looked away,"Yeah, it's a cool house."

The more Jasmine thought about the ghost, the more crazy it sounded. Why would a freaking kid come into my dream and tell me to get out of his house or else? That's bullshit. I'm not scared of no ghost, what's a kid going to do. Kill me? Ha!

But the more Jean thought about it, the more it scared her. She knew they were real, she believed they were real. Denying it wasn't going to help anything, it'd just make it worse. But they wanted her to leave, or else. Jean was scared of what would happen if they didn't leave, but she didn't want to. What could ghosts do to you? Jasmine showed she wanted to stay as far as Jean could tell. And Jean did say she liked the house. It didn't seem likely that they were moving any time soon.

Shaking her head, Jean tried to cleared her mind. She decided that her and Jasmine were going to stay in the house, and the ghosts were going to have to live with that or move on to a new house. They can't hurt her, they're ghosts.

Satisfied, Jean smiled to herself and forced the whole thing out of her mind. This was her and Jasmine's home now, and if they had to fight for it, so be it.


	8. Chapter 8

She watched the two girls fool around on their bed, touching each other in her bedroom. The girls' obviously didn't respect their elders and do what they're told. She told the girl flat out that she should leave, gave her a fair warning. Michael told Jasmine the same thing, even after making the girl re-live her own daughters torture she still refused.

"I guess it's time," Ms. Myers said, cocking her head to the side in one last look. She thought it was interesting the way the girls played with each other without a care in the world. That was good, though. If they didn't care, then it wouldn't be so bad for them to die, would it? Taking one last glance at the girls, Ms. Myers walked through the wall and walked down the stairs gracefully.

Adult Michael, little Michael and Laurie all stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for their mother. They stared up at her, waiting patiently. Her face was stern, solid. She stopped at the bottom and looked at her children.

"It is time." They all seemed to know what to do as Ms. Myers moved aside and they walked up the stairs. They each walked into the wall and appeared on the other side, inside the bedroom. Jean and Jasmine were laying on the bed, holding each other. They didn't see the ghosts, but that was only because they didn't allow the girls to see them yet. It wasn't time for that.

Laurie, face blank, walked over to the bed. She stared at Jasmine and Jean as they stared at each other with adoring affection. Laurie looked over at her brother, and he came over to Jeans' side of the bed. Ms. Myers walked over and stood in front of the bed. Laurie and Michael looked at her, she nodded.

Michael grabbed Jean by her shoulders and dragged her out of the bed. Jean started screaming and kicking, confused at what was happening.

"Ahh! Let me go! What's going on! Jasmine!" Jean cried, terrified.

"Jean!" Jasmine went to grab Jean but Laurie held her down. Jasmine screamed and stared as Jean was dragged out of the bedroom, helpless to help her.

Jean screamed as she was dragged helplessly down the stairs by somebody she couldn't see. Her mind raced with a million thoughts. What's going on? Who's holding me? Where are they taking me? What's happening?

Michael dragged the struggling girl down the stairs and into the living room. Laurie came down holding Jasmine as she fought for freedom, but to no avail. Little Michael was next to his mother as they watched the scene play out as they had planned.

Michael kicked the sofa out of the way, making a dent in the wall when he kicked the table. Younger Michael came over and removed a piece of the carpeting to reveal a five pointed star painted on the floor. All the while, the two girls continued to cry and scream to be set free and left alone.

Younger Michael lit candles aligned in a circle around the star, standing by his mother when he finished.

"Let us go! You fuckin' bastards! Let us go!" Jasmine screamed, not giving up her fight. Ms. Myers turned her head towards Jasmine and regarded her with annoyance. Disobeying your elders results in punishment.

"Lay her down in the enter of the circle," Ms. Myers told her son, who obeyed without comment, like usual. Jean had given up her end of the fight and was crying quietly.

"NO! You bitch let her go! Let her go!" Jasmine watched in horror as the love of her life was placed in the center of the circle. She didn't know what they were doing but it sure as hell didn't seem good.

"Michael hold her down," Ms. Myers said to the kid. He went over and held down Jeans' arms, who didn't even struggle. The older Michael walked over and took Jasmine from Laurie, who walked over to the circle and laid down beside Jean.

"Jean! Jean don't give up! Jean!" Jasmine began to cry as Jean just laid there, eye's closed. Why was she giving up? Why wasn't she fighting? "Jean...I love you..." Jasmine sank to her knees, weeping uncontrollably.

Ms. Myers walked over to the circle and stood before Jean and Laurie. She rested a hand on Jean's forehead and one on Laurie's, everybody watched in silence. Ms. Myers said an incantation:

"Free this girl of mind and spirit.

Separating her mind and soul is my undying target

Free this girl of soul and heart.

Take from her what I put back in as I tear her apart

Replace with a new relinquished soul and undying black heart

Take this life and switch in a new

Take Jean Andrews and switch with Laurie Myers I ask that you do."

The room went dark and a strong wind blew through the room as if they were outside. Thunder rippled outside as the spirit of Jean suddenly escaped Jeans body.

"No! Jean!" Jasmine cried, trying to run toward her girlfriend but Michael held her in place. She watched in utter horror as Jeans soul seemed to float out of her body and hover in the air. Jasmine's name seemed to echo throughout the room, as if Jeans soul was calling to her. The little orb that was Jeans soul was mixed with a red and green color, looking kind of green-ish. Jasmine cried, knowing fully well she'd never see the love of her life ever again.

Jean... Jean's soul floated over to Jasmine like it had a mind of its own. Jasmine watched through tear-filled eyes as the little orb rubbed against Jasmine's cheek. "Jean...I love you..." Jasmine heard a sound come from the floating ball and could've sworn Jean was saying it back. It started to float away, upwards, as if going to heaven. "No! Jean! Don't leave me...Please..don't leave me..."

"I love you, Jasmine, I love you." Echoed softly throughout the room. Jasmine just cried harder, Jeans soul disappeared into the ceiling and was gone forever. Jasmine felt like dying.

Laurie's spirit rose up, full of pure darkness, and entered Jean's lifeless body. When Jasmine saw Jean's eyes blink she felt her heart drop. That wasn't Jean. That was an imposter. A murderer. Hatred boiled up inside of Jasmine for taking the one person in her life who cared about her. Jasmine despised these people, she wanted them to be suffering in the fiery depths of hell, under Satan's wrath.

Laurie, now fully controlling Jeans body, stood up and faced her mother. She smirked at her mother, who gave her a creepy smile back.

"Our plan is almost complete." Ms. Myers turned and faced Jasmine and Michael. "Soon, Michael, you will have your revenge." Jasmine didn't know what that meant, why would a ghost want revenge? At this point, Jasmine didn't care anymore. She just saw her girlfriend die in front of her and leave this world. She just wanted to die.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want with me?" Jasmine murmured.. She sat tied up in the corner of the living room, head bowed. Ms. Myers stood before her, just staring at her. It was the day after Laurie took Jeans body and Jasmine lost her girlfriend. Jasmine didn't care anymore, she hoped God would be on her side and let these crazy people kill her.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Ms. Myers asked, nonchalantly.

"Can you just please kill me already?" Jasmine asked, almost pleading.

"No, we can't do that. You are a big part of our plan, without you we couldn't accomplish it." Ms. Myers stated in a calm, silky-smooth voice.

"Why me? Can't you use your little puppets instead?"

Ms. Myers regarded her with a stern look," They are not my puppets. They are my children, they do what they're told. I taught them well."

"You weren't there to teach them! You blew your own head off 'cause you were too scared and fragile to deal with your sons psychotic issues, you crazy bitch!" Jasmine's anger exploded and shot out like a bolt of lightening striking out of nowhere. She didn't want to put up with their sadistic bullshit, she wanted her girlfriend back! She wanted her life back the way it use to be. She couldn't hold in the tears of anger, pain and loss and they poured out like a kitchen faucet.

"That was the only way to make us a family again. I had to do that, or else we wouldn't be here." The woman cocked her head to the side.

"Just kill me. I'm sure your puppets can do your dirty work for you. Just kill me, or give me a knife so I can do it myself." Jasmine said, seeming exhausted.

"I told you, we can't do that. We need you."

"What the fuck is your plan anyway?" Jasmine glared at the woman, who showed no expression back.

Ms. Myers opened her mouth to say something but stopped when the front door opened. She turned around and walked to the door, seeing her daughter and son. Laurie smiled and stepped aside so her brother could come in. He was carrying something in a black bag.

"Did you find it?" Ms. Myers asked. Laurie and Michael nodded in unison. "Perfect. Bring it in the living room." Michael walked into the living room and set it on the table that was kicked aside the day before. "Open it."

Jasmine watched the giant unzip the black, body bag. A wretched smell erupted from the bag and Jasmine gagged and tried not to breathe.

"What the fuck is that?"

Ignoring her question Ms. Myers told her son to take it out and lay it in the center of the circle. Jasmine saw it was a human skeleton. Jasmine felt bile rise up in her throat but she managed to hold it back. These people were seriously fucked up.

Michael laid down next to the skeleton and Ms. Myers walked over and stood before them, like she did with Jean. Laurie stood by the arch, watching, as did little Michael. Laying her hand on the skull of the skeleton, Ms. Myers said an incantation.

"Bones, muscles, flesh and organs, bring to life this dead skeleton.

Give it flesh to cover the bones, give it eye's to see beyond the unknown

Give it muscles, give it unnatural strength as a useful weapon

Mind, flesh, organs and bone all woven into one

Brought back into being this skeleton shall become."

All of a sudden, the skeleton started growing human skin. Jasmine watched with her mouth hanging open in shock as the skeleton began to become a human. Facial skin started to grow on the skull, Jasmine saw the nose form and the eye's appear in the hollowed out sockets. Hair grew rapidly from the top of the skull, a beard extended from the chin and stopped when it reached the center of the stomach.

Before long, a naked, dead body was laying in the center of the circle in the living room. Jasmine couldn't hold it back anymore. She opened her mouth and threw up on the floor next to her.

"You guys are fuckin' sick!"

Nobody seemed to hear her and they continued with their 'plan.' Ms. Myers laid her other hand on Michael, closing her eyes.

"Free this man of mind and spirit

Separating his mind and soul is my undying target

Free this man of heart and soul

Take from him as nothing but a whole

Take this spirit and bring it to this world

Fill this body with this man's soul

Return him to his body from whence he came

So he may face our enemy that he must tame."

Just like before, thunder rippled outside and a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere. Michael's spirit rose up into the air, giving a ghostly scream and plunged into the dead body. It jerked upwards and fell back down. The spirit of Michael was gone, and all that lay in the circle was a naked body that started to breathe.

Laurie walked over with a pile of clothes in her hand and handed them to Michael. He got up and started to dress. Jasmine ignored his private parts and studied the mans' face. He didn't look familiar, but he did look kind of old. His eye's were a really dark shade of blue and his hair was a dirty blond. He was as tall as the spirit of Michael, very burly. Jasmine gulped, now that he was human, he seemed scarier. She didn't wanna fuck with him.

Ms. Myers smiled at her son. "Our plan is complete. You are ready, Michael."

Jasmine couldn't help but ask,"Ready for what?"

"It is time to find the bastard that killed my son." Laurie said, talking for once. Her voice sounded rusty, like she hadn't talked for years.

Jasmine's gaze went to Laurie, who was giving her trademark smirk.

"Yes, it is time to find him and punish him for what he has done." Ms. Myers agreed.

Jasmine asked,"Who?"

"Jason Vorhees."

Jasmine never heard that name before, another murderer she supposed. "Who's that?"

Laurie and Ms. Myers glared at Jasmine."You've never heard of Jason Vorhees?" Laurie said, poisonously.

"No..."

"Jason Vorhees is a goalie in a hockey mask that slaughters people with a machete. Jason Vorhees is a psychotic murderer that follows his mommy's orders like a little baby. Jason Vorhees is a big, overgrown child that kills people to get his revenge because he drowned at camp one day! Jason Vorhees killed my fucking son, and I will make him pay!" Laurie yelled. She slowly walked up to Jasmine as she talked, raising her arms in emphasis. Jasmine leaned back and cursed when she hit the wall.

Laurie raised her fist like she was going to hit Jasmine but stopped herself. Instead, she spun around and asked,"When are we leaving?"

"Right now. Michael grab Jasmine." Ms. Myers said, walking to the door.

Jasmine protested and squirmed but Michael held onto her and carried her out the door. "Let me go, dammit! Go fight your fucking battle yourself! Let me go!" Jasmine yelled, kicking against Michael's chest.

"We need you." Laurie said as they all piled into Jasmine's Honda. Michel threw Jasmine in the back, Laurie got in next to her. Big Michael was going to drive and Ms. Myers appeared in the passenger seat.

"For what?"

"You're the bait." Laurie said, smiling mischievously.

Jasmine swallowed,"The bait?"

"You're going to lure the mother fucker out, and then Michael's going to kill him."

"What if he kills me." Jasmine didn't like the idea of being killed viciously by a guy in a hockey mask that was as big as Michael Myers. She'd rather have a knife plunged into her heart. She could see it now, Jason slashing at her viciously and dieing a slow and painful death.

"There is a 99.9% chance you're going to die."

"Uhm...why would he come after me?"

"Because," Laurie said,"he kills anyone at Camp Crystal Lake. And that's exactly where you'll be. He loves it when people go there, he has fun watching them die and hearing them scream for mercy." The words came out like venom, she seemed to be enjoying this.

As Michael drove, Jasmine thought of ways to escape. She could try to open the door and push herself out, but with her feet and hands tied, that wasn't a flawless plan. Maybe once they untied her, she could run away. Too simple. The more Jasmine thought, the more sure she became that she was going to die. And there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
